Tatsumi the Journey of the Dragon
by xXshut0utXx
Summary: tatsumi encounters something early in his journey that changes him into a warrior that rivals esdeath that rivals esdeath perhaps even surpasses her but maybe he needs the blue haired sadist to make him feel human again.rated m for lemons and future graphic content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: bio

Name:tatsumi

Teigu: infernal dragon chassis:acronis, and infernal dragon blade:acron

rank:citizen

i will probably update once a week but might upload alot episodes early buy just maybe

thats it for now shut0ut 0ut


	2. Chapter 2

chapter Two:The massacre

 _Tatsumi awoke to the smell of burning wood and as he opened his eyes he screamed"noooooooooooooo".but while he screamed he noticed his two friends made a decision that he needed to get them out of here now and damn the expected as soon as they were outside the gate Ieyasu and saayo both wailed for him to put them course he didn't listen until they were miles them down he now tried to explain to them his reasons by saying "Sayo Ieyasu please let me explain really quick before u try to kill me."Both grudgingly nodded their heads preparing to hear a second to think he calmly stated "well heres the deal seeing as i know most if not all of the village escaped to the hidden bunkers but they wont be able survive for long so i thought if 3 of the village's best fighters joined the army then maybe there village could get back to its old way of living maybe better."after hearing this both Ieyasu and sayo just asked where"s the capital pointing behind them tatsumi says "that way."_

 _Time skip 1 week_

 _We now find a lone sleeping tatsumi cuddling next to a red curved blade with a black scaled hilt now why is he alone well after a day of travelling sayo and ieyasu were in a rush and snuck off at night leaving tatsumi alone however tatsumi happend to fall upon the hidden 49th acronis the strongest teigu of them all being made from a being stronger than the tyrant the zeniths a race of dragons so powerful that the tyrant fled at the prospect of entering its territory unfortunately there was only ever 1 zenith but the zenith cut a deal with the humans he allowed them to make him a teigu only if he cold pick his wielder but finally after 1000 years he had found him the one he would let use him and claim his almighty power however he felt it very difficult to develop his physic link but after 1 week he finally succeeded. In his dream tatsumi was startled seeing a 5 story red and black dragon staring at him but for some reason tatsumi still felt was until the dragons bomming voice sounded and said "i thought u would look stronger."tatsumi being startled by this caused zenith to surprised by this asked "why are you laughing?"zenith replied "because i thought my first owner would be diffrent yet my inner dragon chose you."At this Tatsumi was suprised him sohe asked "what do u mean first owner."After heariing this Zenith explains his life and after hours Tatsumi finally accepts his explantion._

 _Time skip 2 weeks_

 _Now 2 weeks later Tatsumi is finally at the capital due to taking a week to train with Zenith and his new teigu acronis.(in this time period Sayo and Ieyasu were alredy tortured and it is now time for the tournament were Esdeath first noticed Tatsumi)Now upon entering the Capital he noticed a flier for a battle tournament and the reward was 5000 this tatsumi instantly registered and the next day was ready to fight.(Time skip to last battle)As Tatsumi finishes his last fight in the stands above Esdeath says aloud "I found him."Now run who doesnt know what she's talking about says "he looks very prominent as a teigu user."But esdeath replies "not just that."run is confused by this but before he could ask Esdeath she jumped down to the seeing thinks something is up but Esdeath simply says do you want your reward Tatsumi thinkingof his village replies yes and sticks his hand out but all he hears is a clamp annd when he ooks up he notices a collar around his neck and he was about to fight back but heard Zenith say "dont she is strong its not worth it and she doesnt want to hurt you."Hearing this he calms down and simply asks "what are you doing?"Esdeath responds "I will now make you my lover."after hearing this tatsumi tried to escape only to be knocked out by esdeat_

 _time skip to the night_

 _Tatsumi awoke to the sound of a shower running but when he tried to check it out he felt a pull om his neck suprised by this he asked "Zenith what happened?"Zenith knowing that this would happen simply replied "you ggot knocked out and claimed as a lover by the strongest general."Tatsumi hearing this doesnt beileve him until he shower sops so he pretends to be out the shower esdeath sees tatsumi and knows he isnt asleep so while laying down she ponders how to get him to stop pretending and decides to tease him she states well "i guess i can wake him up that way"but as she says this her hand begins to travel inside his pants but before she gets there tatsumi yells "stop" hearing this esdeath decides to stop teasing him and pulls her hand this is done tatsum asks "why?"Esdeath simply responds "i wanted you to stop pretending to be sleep."hearing this made tatsumi angry so with agression he asks why didnt you just ask?"but she just simply said "why did you hide from me?" Hearing this tatsumi paled but before he could respond esdeath kissed him and for some reason he felt himself getting lost in the kiss but he didnt know why but regaining his control he ended the kiss much to esdeaths dismay and asked "why am i here?"esdeath then explains to him what happened at the tournament and that it was really just a hoax to find new teigu this time tatsumi decided he needed to take counsel with Zenith so he politly asked to go go take a bath._

 _While taking this bath tatsumi went to sleep so he and Zenith co;d talk freely so after dozing of he immediately asked "what is going on and who is that out their." So after explaining the tournament and who esdeath is tatsumi then asks " how come i feel extremely in to esdeath and like i care for her even though i don know her?" Zenith then explains to him that since acronis is a weapon made out of a dragon that his user would gain some of the quality's of a dragon including that dragons have to mate and that it would seem that esdeath is his hearing this tatsumi asks "do i have a choice?"Zenith replies "No."after hearing this tatsumi hen asks "should i tell her about us?"After thinking for a bit Zenith replies "Yes it would very dishonorable to not tell your mate about us."_

 _So tatsumi now waking up has somethings to do and hope esdeath isn't walking out the bathroom esdeath ccheers at at the sight of her with the chance she asked "Beloved what is your name realizing she really doesnt know he sighs and says "esdeath my name is tatsumi"while very calm on the outside esdeath is a mess on the inside as she wants to make sure everything happens exactly like she wants it is about to respond but tatsumi does first and states well " esdeathbefore you say anything there are a couple of things you should know about me befoere we even talk about anything else."SO tatsumi starts by explaining about his village and why he is in the capital and after he is done esdeath feels terrible for him but after being done with that he says "esdeath now you rremember hw the tournament was also made to find new teigu users" she nods her head "well um i already have a teigu."suprised by this esdeath asks " really which one?"Deciding to just go for it he says "he 49th teigu Acronis"at this esdeath laughs and states "thats impossible there are only 48 teigu." tatsumi hen pulls out a book that esdeath beileves she has seen before tatsumi says "look" at this esdeath does and as she goes pass the 48th teigus page she gasp as she sees the blade that tatsumi weilds on it but what suprises he is it tells her that it is 10 ft away which i correct as its on her is even more suprissed to find that there is another page meaning that there are 50 teigu she is about to ask but tatsumi cut her off "esdeath i will now explain my teigu to you under one condition you dont tell anyone about this." hearing this considers and agrees as she doesnt really care as she feels the empire is growing weak so she replies "yes whatever you want tatsumi." after this tatsumi explains his teigu and his powers,but noww he is scared because even though he knows the general likes him he doesn't know if she is fine with being mates for deciding to tread with courage he state "esdeath" esdeath turns around hurriedly hoping hell say something about there relationship she replies "yes" so tatsumi continues " because of my teigu Ive assumed some of the quality's of a dragon and that also mean that i have to find a mate and that mate is you."Hearing esdeath squeals and says "don't worry tatsumi i love you and i will always be with you and will never betray you."hearing that she accepts him made something take over in tatsumi that made him kiss her and as soon as his lips touch hers esdeath started melting into him but before it goes any further tatsumi seperates from her causing esdeath to groan and says "i'm sorry esdeath i'm not ready to take that step yet."with that esdeath and tatsumi drift off to sleep with esdeath ontop of tatsumi using him as a pillow._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Realization and a new tatsum**

Tatsumi woke up and immediately he and esdeath got him enrolled and into her army but right after that they went to check on a rih family that got assassinated about a week uon arriving to the scene tatsumi broke down due to seeing in the familys torture chamber his 2 freinds Ieyasu and Sayo and upon this sight he deciding to give him some space continued working. but upon arriving to her chambers she instantly noticed a letter and she had regrets as she noticed everything of his is extremely sad she read the letter

letter

Dear Esdeath,

im sorry but i have left to train and consider what else i have left and i know that me leaving will affect you but this is something that i have to do.I will be back in a month

your mate,

tatsumi

after hearing this esdeath cried for the first time since she was a baby and cursed tatsumi for making her this vunerable but secretly she wished for him to return earlier.

time skip 1 month

We find tatsumi now standing at 6'2" he now walks confidently to the capitaland upon entering he is hugged by the only person he still cares about esdeath the empire strongest and upon finding the month was over esdeath has been waiting for tatsumi since midnight which is now 6 hours.(in this world bulat hasn't died but the three beast are still dead).Upon seeing tatsumi esdeath could no longerbe mad at him and happily stated "tatsumi i missed you." and after this she playfully punched him and said "don't ever leave me again."And feeling bad tatsumi says "i know and im sorry but if you ever punch me again we will fight."Hearing this makes esdeath hot so she felt she should show her dominence by challenging Tatsumi to a after there hug Esdeath states "Tatsumi since i never got to see your abilities we will fight so i can see your strength."Tatsumi nods and they make off for the palace arena before tatsumi remembers to tell her something and states to her "wait um Esdeath Is there somewhere to house my dragon."Suprised that tatsumi was able to tame a S class danger Beast she was proud of him but she didnt know and decided to reply " i dont know but i will get it figured out after our battle okay." hearing this tatsumi in the arena tatsumi tried to stop esdeath from doing this but she was hard headed so mentally tatsumi told Zenith " Only let me use 10%." Zenith replied "okay boss " now tatsumi states "im ready." hearing this the announcer states " BEGIN" so immediately esdeath tried to test him and shouted "weissschnabel" but tatsumi walked by them and they burned on impact leaving a puddle in the arena, seeing this esdeath remembers that his teigu gives him control over fire but wonders why he isn't in his armor esdeath wasn't yet done and decided to use a stronger attack so now she screamed "grauhorn" tatsumi now seeing this large projectile punched the icicle and and it shattered on impact.

Esdeath now wonders just how strong he Esdeath decides to to test him against numbers and shouts " _Ice Cavalry"now tatsumi sees 100 ice soldiers in which tatsumi decided to get rid of quickly as he sped thorough shattering all the solders as he punched was truly scared now but decided it was time to use her strongest now trying to finish this she yells hagel sprung but the ice is so large she destroy a quarter of the palace but she doesn't care anymore and as the ice comes down tatsumi knows that if it impacts then most of the palace would be destroyed the old tatsumi would of stopped this but the new tatsumi wants to see this so instead of breaking the ice he just stands there and as esdeath sees him standing there she is about to stop him but he cages her in fire shielding her from the ices it impacts tatsumi laughs as he watches quarter after quarter of the palace destroyed at this point aonly only a quarter of the palace wasn't destroyed which includes esdeaths chambers the kitchen and the emperors room(but the dining room which the prime minister was in was destroyed by the blast killing the prime minister i will go over deaths at the end of the Chapter).As he watched this he couldn't be prouder of esdeath's power but yet he still hadnt finished the fight._

 _Tatsumi dispelled his flames and ask Esdeath "Do you yield?" Esdeaths nature forces her to say "Never."Hearing this forces tatsumi to the ed this so he says " I'm Sorry."And with that he rushes forward and punches her gut knocking her out before she could respond deciding she had enough he carried her to her room through the destroyed this he decides to take a shower as he hasn't taken one in a week he then ask Zenith "how much power did i use?" Zenith replies "2% boss." hearing this makes tatsumi proud as she is the only person to make him use 2% of his makes him think of all of the things he did in a month and his change in personality he doesn't really care for others makes him think of his mate he felt all her pain so he feels he must make up for his absence he just doesn't know how yet._

 _Esdeath awakes in her room and remembers she got destroyed in the battle but feels hot at the thought of it and notices her hands creep down too her pants but she hears the shower on and has a is still in his thoughts when he feels something poking his he realizes who it is he smiles " iwas wondering when you would wake up esdeath."esdeath replies "well you hit like a truck so but i'm very proud of your success but now i'm all dirty." But tatsumi catches on to the way her voice sounds and decides to ask"are you horny?"knowing that she loves to be very replies "yes you know i'm a big masochist and you just dominated me in that match so yeah."_

Lemon start

Tatsumi lifts Esdeath up and carries her to the bed once there she immediately brung him in for a kiss and she soon felt his tongue asking for entrance and as soon as she gave it she felt her tongue being to their dismay they needed to breath and had to they did tatsumi went on the attack and grabbed both of esdeaths breast and began to slowly squeeze them at a constant pace this caused esdeath to moan "yes ah ahyes" hearing this was music to his ears so he felt he should reward her by bringing his head down and begining to suck on her right breast but tatsumi had an idea and lit his fingers on fire while pinching her left nipple feeling this made esdeath come to her first orgasm of the night as she yelled " AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Esdeath felt limp after this but used all her power to tell tatsumi "More Please More"Hearing this Tatsumi decided to give her more as his head dived down he had 1 finger enter her nether lips upon this she felt immense pleasure as his fingers were still soon he had brought her too a new height as he came again this time tatsumi brought her to another this he decided to give esdeath time to she recovered esdeath felt it was time to pleasure Tatsumi so she said "Tatsumi please sit down its your turn."After sitting down he felt esdeath grab his dick which she struggled to do just from its size after finally getting it fully erect she looked at it noticing he was 16 inches she decided to get to work and she started bobbing her head on his cock after 20 minutes of this Tatsumi decided to force his dick to the back of her throat forcing her throat to adjust to his size after staying llike this this esdeath heard him sy " i'm gonna cum " after hearing this she contined to deep throat him until he came in which he fired shot after shot into his mouth until she couldn't hold anymore and it flowed the taste she swallowed load after load as it fired into her doing this tatsumi thrust into esdeath and she was slowly becoming so as he continued to thrust she sarted to scream for him after an hour of this esdeath had come 10 times while tatsumi was approaching his first and finally he came inside her womb filling her up.

 **So the lemon was short and didn't have a lot effort because i lost all of it due to my internet turning off and i just gave up as for why i killed the minister it will just help me move the story along.**

 **Shut0ut 0ut**


End file.
